Be my Pizza Man and I'll Be Your Babysitter
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #11! Castiel X OC. "Imagine Cas pinning you against the wall asking 'You wanna be the babysitter'" Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Note- Imagine Drabble #11! This one gets a little steamy. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural or the imagine that I'm using. Just how I interpreted it and my character Haven.**

 **Warnings: Rated M for a reason, my lovelies!**

Be My Pizza Man and I'll Be Your Babysitter

Castiel had been stuck in the bunker, recuperating, for a while. He'd run out of interesting things to watch on Netflix and he was getting bored. The last couple of days, Haven had been back in the bunker after a solo hunt. The angel sighed as he watched her doing research in the library. He hated being alone with her and not being able to do anything. Angels and humans were not supposed to be together. His father had made that very clear.

"Hey, Cas. Are you feeling better?" Haven asked, looking up from her research. The angel jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. He walked into the library and took the seat beside her.

"I am. Thank you. What are you researching?" he asked. She sighed.

"Some weird thing that the guys are hunting. I'm about to take a break, though. My eyes are killing me." Cas watched intently as her thumb slid between plump lips and disappeared into her mouth as she absentmindedly chew her nail. Before either of them were aware of what was happening, Cas had his lips pressed roughly to hers, a large hand on the back of her neck to hold her to him. She tensed at first but then her eyes fluttered closed as she returned the kiss. They were breathing heavily when the angel finally pulled away.

"I apologize. That was rude of me," he said, starting to leave the library. Haven's voice stopped him.

"Cas, do you have feelings for me?" she asked shyly. Castiel felt his face heat up as he turned back to her. Stupid vessel.

"I do, but there's a strict rule against angels and humans being…romantically involved," he explained. Haven frowned.

"Really? That sucks," she mumbled, looking away. Cas gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Do you return my feelings?" he asked quietly. Haven blushed and nodded. He pulled her to him and kissed her again. "Then, as Dean would say, 'screw' the rule." Haven wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed a third time, this one heating up quickly. "I would like to do something I haven't done since my grace was returned."

"Are you talking about…?" Haven trailed off. She bit her lip as the angel nodded.

"I have wanted to for a long time but I wasn't sure I wanted to break my father's rule. Now I know for sure that I do." He took her hand and let her to her room. She gasped as he pinned her against the wall. "Do you want to be the babysitting?" he asked huskily. Haven flushed deeply as he ran his nose along hers.

"Only if you'll be the pizza man," she replied quietly. Castiel let out a lust-filled growl and attached his lips to her neck. Haven moaned as she felt his hardness against her stomach. "I want to see more of you, Cas." He pulled away and stared down into her eyes.

"I want to see you first. Undress," he commanded. She shivered with pleasure as she took off her plaid shirt and the tank top underneath. She grew even more aroused as Castiel's eyes began to glow a faint blue. She popped the button on her jeans and was suddenly spun to face the wall. Cas pinned her there with his weight as he scraped his teeth along her neck and hands slid over her body.

"Cas," she moaned and reached back to touch him. She cried out as his hand connected hard with her ass.

"I did not say you could touch. If you disobey, I will have to spank you as punishment." He grabbed her wrists and made her flatten her hands against the wall on either side of her head. "Keep your hands there." She nodded and bit her lip, almost drawing blood. He slid one hand up her spine to undo her bra as the other moved across her abdomen and into the front of her jeans. He growled against her neck when he felt how wet her panties were. "I have barely touched you yet you are already this aroused."

"Because it's you," she replied. "I've wanted you for a long time, Cas. I just thought I'd never be able to have you." Her face turned a deeper red as she pressed her forehead against the wall. His hand moved into her panties and she moaned as he gently touched her womanhood.

"You're very beautiful, Haven. Especially like this," he said in her ear. They moaned together as he ground his hips into her ass.

"Castiel, please…" Before she realized it, the angel had swept her jeans and panties down her legs and across the room. He spun her to face him again, tossing her bra away so that she was completely naked in front of him. "You're staring," she mumbled.

"Only because you are the most magnificent human I have ever seen," he said back, his feelings making themselves loud and clear. Haven flushed. Castiel drew her body back to his and kissed her sweetly. "You may touch me if you wish." Haven didn't need to be told twice. She was instantly unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossing his tie away. Soon the shirt was gone and his pants were pooled around his feet. Haven smiled when she saw his erection tenting his boxers.

"Come here," she said and pulled him to the bed. She gently pulled him so that he was on his back. His member sprung free as she got rid of the angel's boxers. He started to sit up but fell back as a hot tongue licked the tip of his manhood.

"Haven…" he moaned as she took the whole thing in her mouth. His hand found its way into her light brown hair and her eyes never left Castiel's face. She couldn't believe that she had gotten him this turned on. He could feel his climax creeping up on him so he pulled her off of him and flipped them over. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue danced with her own. He moved from her lips to her throat, between her breasts, and down to her hip to nibble on the soft skin.

"Cas, don't tease," she pleaded. Cas smirked and kissed just above her core.

"You're lucky that I am impatient tonight," he mumbled against her stomach. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Make love to me, Castiel," she said quietly. That was all the angel needed. He entered her in one swift thrust and she arched up into him.

"Haven, I love you," Castiel murmured into her neck. Her hands wove themselves into her short, dark hair as she pressed her lips to his.

"I love you, too, Cas," she replied as he began to thrust slowly. Castiel had never felt as good as he did with Haven. "Faster," she moaned. The angel obeyed without hesitation.

"I don't think…I can last much longer," Castiel moaned into her neck.

"Together, Cas." She met him thrust for thrust and before long, they were climaxing together and crying out each other's names. Cas collapsed onto her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I am yours forever," he murmured. She nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm your babysitter for as long as you're my pizza man," she replied. They laughed and then fell asleep, tangled up with each other.


End file.
